


It's friday the thirteenth, Wonwoo

by meananimagus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, awkward confessions, mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meananimagus/pseuds/meananimagus
Summary: The 'i-thought-i-wanted-to-confess-but-realized-i-am-too-coward-to-do-it-right' meanie au no one has ever asked for but i still want it so..





	It's friday the thirteenth, Wonwoo

Disaster is his middle name and clumsy would be an understatement to describe him and the incidents he goes through every other day. People says he might have broke an enormous amount of mirrors when he was younger or that he might have been cursed to have so much misfortune in his life. Well, he's the human embodiment of fuck up.

Friday, exactly the thirteenth of the month, he hadn't think too much about how unlucky this day was and decided to choose this particular day to confess to his long-time crush, Kim Mingyu. He's made a plan on how to make it happen, studying the younger's schedule for the day (no, he didn't stalk the boy, totally not).

On his way to the school garden where he knows the younger would be napping under a tree, his favorite spot, just at the middle part of the field, he clutched a box of chocolates in his hands and three long-stemmed roses that may or may not mean 'I like you' because that's just how clichè Jeon Wonwoo is. And a crappy handwritten letter.

His eyes landed upon the familiar tall and masculine figure of the boy, lying on the grass, his head pillowing over his thick geometry book. His left arm draped across his eyes to protect them from sunlight while the other rests above his stomach.

Wonwoo, frozen on his spot. He was having another cold-feet moment and he's screeching inside, nagging at himself.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Wonwoo turned around carelessly fast in a feeble attempt to shut up whoever shouted his name, scared that Mingyu might wake up and he's so not ready again but he didn't expect the source of the voice to be standing just right behind him so as soon as he whipped his head, their bodies crashed and they both came stumbling into the concrete floor, his head bumping lightly against the other's forehead. Well, shit, of course you could have anticipated a little mess for Jeon Wonwoo and little means a minimum of five per day because life hates him.

"Hyungs? What are you doing on the floor?"

 

 

 

Wonwoo forcedfully pushed off the male on top of him to the floor which earned him a pained hiss from the attacker, that he apparently ignored but instead tried to fix his inner turmoil at the voice, and the person who owned the voice. Wonwoo almost fell twice, he really fell the first time, literally, when he attempted to stand up, tripping over his own feet. By the moment he regained his stance, the male, still buttlanded on the floor grabbed at the hem of his uniform and pulled himself up, unfortunately, Wonwoo wasn't prepared that he stumbled back on the floor, swatting the problematic hand.

"Hyung, grab my hand.." Wonwoo flinched at the sudden voice and at the fingers accidentaly brushing against his cheeks. He looked up and met eyes with the owner causing every blood in his body rise up to his face for holding in his breath. A few seconds of staring, he suddenly found his hand on top of the standing male, as the latter pulled him up.

'God, why do you hate me so much?' His brain and heart are both causing a ruckus inside him as he felt the massive humiliation that his crush just witnessed one of his misfortunes, again.

He averted his eyes and tried to make out the patterns of the dust on the floor, as he heard snickers from beside him. Soonyoung, the male who caused all of this, the one who ruined Wonwoo's perfect plan. He turned his head sideways and shot the male a glare who raised both of his hands up in mock innocence.

"Oh, what's this?" The voice, once again, snapped Wonwoo out from his internal murderal plotting against his friend. A shot of electricity trailed along his spine only to become a million watts that could kill his soul any minute by now as he caught a glance at the paper the younger just picked. 'The letter!'

He didn't know what to do. This is not what he planned. This isn't how things are supposed to happen. So he did the first and only thing he could think of; escape.

He sprinted away from the other two, Mingyu's head whipping towards the direction he took with his eyes widened. The last thing he heard was Soonyoung's loud mocking snort.

He turned at every corner until he felt like he's far enough from his death. Breathing heavily as he internally sighed when he realized he and Mingyu won't be having any class together for the whole day. That means, avoiding the younger would be so much more easier than he thought. He dragged himself to his first morning class, Geometry, paranoia stayed with him though, as he kept anxiously glancing everywhere in case the younger would turn up suddenly to confront him. And no, he can't, at least not yet.

The morning went by, he successfully made it to every class he had to take without Mingyu seeing him, except that one time he accidentally bumped the younger's back and before he turned around to recognize him, he sprinted away again to the direction he just came from.

He's doing so much running today.

Unlike the usual routine, he also passed having lunch at the school cafeteria knowing that Mingyu would be there, waiting for him. His phone turned off as well after he saw numerous missed calls and messages from him. His heart wouldn't stop palpitating against his chest.

One last class, he'd finally be able to go back to his dorm and lock himself up and regret every mistake he has done in his life for deserving this. Maybe if he does such thing as isolating himself, he won't fail much anymore. Talk about being a klutz.

On his way out of his last class, he breathed out a very relieved sigh, leaning against the doorway, bumping his sweaty forehead against the freezing wall. His eyes shut in content and joy that he can finally just hide and do nothing more.

"Jeon Wonwoo," The student grunted deep and glared at his friend who reappeared beside him, patting his shoulders.

"I don't get why you're getting so worked up. Didn't you plan to confess today? Why are you suddenly running away from him? It's no use, okay, he saw the letter."

"Geez thanks for the reminder." With a sardonic eye roll, he punched his friend's arm and walked away from him.

"That's what friends are for!" He grimaced and kept his pace, eyes trained on his faded sneakers.

Soonyoung was right, although he'd never admit that. He can't run away from this forever and despite the possibility digging holes into his heart that Mingyu might reject him, he still couldn't help but get curious about what might be his reaction, rather his answer. He braced himself already for the rejection coming after his confession but unfortunately, things didn't go the way he planned, so as his feelings getting in the way. Why was he so dramatic anyway? If Mingyu doesn't like him back, then so be it. He'll just have to accept it.

"Maybe because just the thought of it hurts?" He muttered to himself as an answer, kicking an empty bottle of energy drink in front of his shoes. He sighed once again before hearing a silent,

"Ouch!" He looked up from the floor and froze in his feet. Eyes turning into big circles as his ears turned bloody red.

Mingyu rubbed his swollen forehead with a pout in his lips, eyes not leaving Wonwoo's. The latter couldn't move, he wasn't even able to take a single step back when the former started to close the distance between them. His breath trapped in his throat, he feels himself trembling when in reality, he's statue-d.

With three steps distance left between them, Mingyu smiled softly, not wide like his usual smile but isn't small either.

"Hyung," Mingyu reached towards him to brush the falling bangs against his forehead, retracting his hand back afterwards like what he did, did nothing to the nervous older. He spoke again, his words stumbling out of his lips easily yet didn't fail to flip Wonwoo's internal organs.

"I like you too." The wide grin Mingyu flashed at him was the last thing Wonwoo saw before he blacked out.

 

 

 

The world hates him, Wonwoo had that conclusion figured out for years already. What he can't seem to accept at the moment is that why, of all his stupidity, Mingyu just have to be there to see it all. Saying that he's embarrassed would be an oversimplification, rather he wants to bury himself fifty feet underground and escape the humiliation the world fucks him with.

"Hyung.." Wonwoo squeezed his eyes tighter. He looks stupid, indeed. And he's pretty sure that Mingyu isn't as stupid as him to believe he's still unconscious like he's pretending. But no, he isn't ready to face the younger just yet. His face and neck feels so hot, he feels like he's going to combust any minute soon but Mingyu's staring at him so hard, he doesn't think he'll be stable enough to see them with his own eyes.

"Does your head still hurts?" Mingyu softly spoke and it took Wonwoo a whole lot of restrain to not respond. Not until he felt a warm skin engulfing his trembling cold hand at his side. A soft touch rubbing his knuckles it makes him melt so bad.

"You can open your eyes, hyung, don't worry, no confrontation until you're ready. I can wait.."

He felt bad. He feels so horrible he's dying to smack his own head very hard. He owes the younger some words, he has no clue what but he's certain he does but he is acting so brooding and petty over himself and it's so immature.

He sighed quietly as he slowly opened his eyes, purposefully avoiding the younger's, he stared at the empty wall ahead like it'll give him every pep talk he needs.

"Seokmin says sorry, by the way. He said the ball went opposite the direction it's supposed to go." At his peripheral, he caught Mingyu smiling, no, grinning. Causing his stomach to feel like his organs turned upside down, his breathing starts to labor as he raised his free hand to fan himself. Totally exposing his embarrassment to the boy.

"Uhh.. do you want me to turn up the air, hyung?" Wonwoo slapped his face with his hand, chest aching in eratic palpitation. He's getting so worked up and he need to get a grip on himself but how can he even try to when Mingyu keeps on caressing his hand, squeezing lightly as if he didn't know how that simple gesture makes Wonwoo to stop breathing instead of calming his fuck down? Is Mingyu being an insensitive punk or oblivious or he's doing that on purpose to rile him up? Whichever, it's definitely not doing anything good for the older.

"S-stop" He blurted out, panting hard. Mingyu just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Goddamnitiloveyourhandbutineedtocontromyselfi'mserious!" He pulled his hand, clasping with his other, caging together. This is not his ideal confession, really. But things are out of his hands now, fate flipped him over.

Mingyu made no comment in it, which he's very much thankful for. Until he noticed the younger staring at something beside him. He followed his gaze and almost fell from the infirmary bed when he saw his bag's zipper opened, revealling the contents inside; the three roses and the chocolate, at plain sight.

"Is that for me?" Wonwoo never prayed for every deity he knows this hard to swallow him up at the same time thank them because Mingyu's smile seems so.. genuine and happy. He stared at the younger, his eyes, nose, and lips. Perfection.

"Y-yeah" Mingyu's smile widened even more and Wonwoo couldn't help himself but to smile back. He feels his own heart warming inside him and he thinks, 'Oh God, I really like him a lot.'

"Oh right, I have something for you as well.." Well, he didn't expect that. Why would Mingyu have something to give to him? This isn't a christmas party's exchanging of gifts right?

Mingyu pulled out a long-stemmed blue rose and offered it to him with a sheepish smile grazing at his lips.

"I'm sorry if it's kind of wilting now... I've had this since yesterday to, I mean, I've wanted to confess to you yesterday but I got some cold feet at the very last minute so.. yeah"

If Wonwoo's gonna define the way he feels right now, no shit but he wouldn't even be able to think about it. Confused and lost, he definitely looks so dumb right now. His mouth gaping like a fish, with his small eyes shaped like big saucers. If it isn't for the gentle nudge Mingyu gave him, he would spend the entire time staring at the flower in front of his face.

But wait, did Mingyu just say something about confessing or he's deluding himself? However, what is the flower for? And why is he seeing, with his own two eyes, the deep blush painting against Mingyu's cheeks and the crimson coating his ears beneath his hair?

"Hyung, are you still with me?" The younger's soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts, once again. And for the second time, he felt his hand being held so gentle, tender, he's gonna die.

"The letter.." Mingyu lifted his hand and his throat totally closed for real as the younger pressed his lips against the back of his palm. Wonwoo audibly gasped causing the former to look at him with an amused smile.

"You said you started to like me since freshmen year, but hyung, for your information, I've liked you since the day you gave me a blue crayon because the other kids broke mine and that's the very first day we met at kindergarten." And to that, Wonwoo fell. Hard.

".. w-why?"

"I can't believe I backed out yesterday, I would've been yours for a day already if I actually grew some balls." Mingyu pressed his face against his palm, hand brushing at his wrist. Mingyu looks so soft and sweet, it's endearing.

"Well I.. I can't really blame you, I backed out this morning too.." The younger's shoulders shook slightly as he chuckled, breath fanning against Wonwoo's skin. The latter smiled affectionately and felt lightheaded.

"Hyung, I swear to God, I prepared a confession speech since the weekend but I kind of can't think straight right now so if you give me some moment to remember, I'll recite my long constipated feelings for you since our snotty days." Wonwoo can't hold back anymore. He pulled the younger towards him and prisoned him inside his arms. Every emotions flowed, his eyes brimming with tears, happy tears.

"You like me?" He softly mumbled into Mingyu's ears, the latter's arms wrapping themselves around his waist as he pressed his flushed face between Wonwoo's shoulder and jaw.

"Very much. You like me back?" Mingyu answered, his voice muffled by the skin on Wonwoo's neck, the older shivering at the brush of his lips.

"More than very much."


End file.
